Ark 14 Episode 8: "Rules are made to be broken... like buildings! Or people!"
'~ Captured ~' Rina was coming home from work finally, it was a cold and rainy evening. Rina snuggled her face into her scarf as she was walking, but then she froze a bit. She had a feeling she was being watched, but for a while now. Although she kept brushing that feeling off, this time it was extremely hard to ignore. She felt someone watching her everyday, while she went out or when she was in the comfort of her own apartment. Rina couldn’t shake the feeling off, of someone watching her and she had enough. She clenched her fists tightly as she glanced around. The rain was pelting the floor harshly, and the cold wind brushed against her rosy cheeks. “Who’s there?” She asked loudly. No one was around. It was just her, and the person she believed was watching her. She walks home on an empty road, it was the quickest way to her apartment but possibly the riskiest but she knew she could handle it on her own, but it depends on the person she would be going against, but this time. It was unknown. “I’m not scared of you.” She snapped knowing they were listening. She moved around in a 360 degree angle slowly analyzing her surroundings. “Come out and talk to me you creep. I know you’re watching me.” She said quite bluntly as usual. Her blank eyes pierced the corner of a building. “ You can’t hide fore—“ Just before she could finish her sentence she felt a hand wrap around behind her and cover her mouth. A black leather glove covering her mouth. Her reflexes caused her to slam her footdown on his foot and elbow him in his stomach, but when she did she felt a stinging feeling in her foot like she just stomped onto a brick and she yelped loudly feeling like she hit her funny bone on a stone wall. The person soon placed a white cloth over her mouth and noseand Rina began to feel woozy. Her eyes widened knowing already what is happening. The corners of her eyes filled with blackness as she slowly began to feel faint. She passed out from the chloroform in the mans arms. Rina woke up with a headache, looking around the room she was in, she reached her hand up to rub her head, hearing shackle noises. Her wrists were chained up and attached to the wall, and her ankles were as well. “W-What..?” She whispered to herself in shock. She stood up slowly pulling the chains and tugging at them. “H-Hey.. No. Let me out of here!” She continued to tug at the chains feeling weak and worn out. Looking around the room, it looked as if she was thrown into penitentiary room. The walls were made of steel and the door as well, without any windows and stone floors. It was freezing in the room and eerie. Her wrists were raw from tugging at the chains for hours and her ankles were as well as they gridded up against the rusty shackles. “PLEASE SOMEONE! ANYONE!?” She yelled out towards the door in hope of someone, anyone would come to help her. Her long black hair fell over her face, and her clothes ripped up. 'How long have I been in here?’ She sat there shaking, her expressionless face stared at the door. Waiting… and waiting… Soon enough she fell asleep. '~ Meet Dr. Willstin ~' A bright light could be seen, it was almost stinging her eyes. Opening her eyes slowly Rina woke up in a bright white room. She squinted her eyes trying to keep the light out of her eyes. She felt straps wrapped around her wrists, legs waist and chest. Rina tried to sit up angrily and tried to fight off the straps. She was strapped to an examination table. “Whats going on here!? HELLO!?” She yelled out as her vision was a bit blurred. A figure walked up to her slowly and smiling wickedly. Finally she could focus her eyes on the man. He had stitches all over him, and big glasses covering up his green cold eyes. His gray hair shaggy and his white lab coat stitched up as well and raggedy. “Ah, finally we meet Rina.” He said with a raspy voice, like he’s been smoking all his life. “Who are you!? Get me out of here.” She said keeping calm. “Getting mad now are we? That expressionless face finally has emotions behind it?” he said softly as he began to lean in close to her face. “I told you, I’m not scared of you.” She said looking away from him. “My name is Dr. Willstin my sweet Rina.” He spoke gently as her grabbed her face forcing it to look at him now. “And you? You are my new experiment.” He said with a grimy smile. “She ripped her face away from his grasp. “You’re crazy, you think I’m yours?” She said staring up at him. He pulled away from her. “No. I don’t think. I know you’re mine. You see, I’ve been watching you for a while now, and I know you noticed, but what you didn’t notice is that now I know everything about you. Your strengths, and your weaknesses. I know everything.” He spoke walking over to the table filled with many surgical tools. Rina was speechless. She stared at him not knowing what to say but she spoke anyways. “What are you going to do..?” She asked. “Well Rina, I know you don’t have any feelings. I know you don’t know how to feel, or haveemotions. You poor thing. I’m going to help you. This procedure may take a while but it will be worth it in the end.” He pulled on a surgical mask as he continued to rummage through his tools. Rina could feel chills run down her body. “W-why me?” She said turning to look away from the man. “You were the perfect person for my experiment. You’re a strong independent woman, without any emotions, no feelings, You have no one to care about you if you went missing. You have nothing. So I thought I could be the one to give you something.” As he turned around he smiled down at her. She breathed heavily as she swallowed hard. She began to struggle and try to fight against the straps holding her down. “Don’t move, oh goodness. I don’t want to hurt you Rina. I guess I’m going to have to give you some morphine.” Rina’s eyes widened. “N..No. NO NO NONO—“ He reached over to grab a needle and injected it into her arm. She felt a wave of warmth fill her body, she felt weightless, everything began to slow down and she felt numb. Nothing new for her except the operation about to go on but she couldn’t fight anymore. She gave up. He was right, she had nothing to live for anyways. Why would it matter if something happened to her. Her eyes blank, soon enough blackness filled the room again. She was out-cold. '~ One year into the Procedure ~' Laying on the floor looking as if she was half dead was Rina. She had small stitches on her body from the surgeries and small holes from the injections in her body. She was shivering as she sat up and hugged her knees. Sitting there quietly she heard a knock on the door. She looked up at the door. Her eyes tear filled. The doctor walked in smiling holding a tray of her daily dosage. Rina’s eyes grew big and her voice shaky. “N-No more please! I can’t do this anymore sir.. p-please..” She begged. The doctor smiled softly placing the tray down as he knelt down to her. He ran hisfingers through her hair softly and pecked her dirty and dusty forehead. She was abnormally warm but that was probably from all the medications she’s taken for the past year. “Don’t worry darling, it will all be over soon.” He said as he reached over to the tray and injected the liquid into her collar bone. Rina gasped in pain and looked away as tears ran down her cheeks, her face may still look emotionless but she could feel the pain, and the fear. He was right, he did help her get some emotions back, but they weren’t good at all. Nothing like what she expected. Nothing like what she wanted. Ever. The doctor gave her, her medication and stood up rustling her hair. She felt numb again, and she fell on her side, twitching and aching. She watched him with blurred vision as he left the room and slammed the door. She glanced down at her cuffs and shook her head. “I don’t know how much.. longer.. I scan take this..” She mumbled closing her weary eyes as she laid on the cold stone floor. Alone. As usual. '~ Three Years into the Procedure; Transformation ~' Rina was sitting on the cell floor shaking, her eye twitching. Her hair grew abnormally long and she looked almost anorexic. She looked like a while new person. The doctor died her hair blue, along with her eyes, a bright pink. Her long blue hair fell down her shoulder, she was gigglng laying on the floor, her chains were now broken in half on the floor, and she laid there just laughing to herself. Dr.Willstin walked in with a tray of food and pills along with one needle on the tray. “How’s my little Rina doing today?” Rina looked up at him smiling big. She pounced up from the floor and clapped her hands. “WONDERFUL! Oooh! Are these mine? Candy!” She grabbed the pills and began munching on them like.. candy. She chugged water and ate her muffin. Then she started to jump up and down. “Are we gonna go to the light room today!?” She smiled as she jumped up and down happily. The doctor smiled down at her and patted her shoulder. “No more light room my pet. We’re moving you to my home.” He said as he held her hand tightly. She gasped happily and nodded following him as she looked around excitedly. They left the building and the doctor turned toward it to look at the old abounded building he had left her in. He smiled softly as he threw match towards it. Apparently he drenched the whole building in gas and it light on fire. Burning everything inside of it and anything that had to do with Rina. Rina laughed like a crazy asylum patient watching the building burn down. The doctor smiled and showed her to his car. “Now, lets go home pet.” He said opening the car door for her and putting her inside as he walked over to the other door and stepped inside. Driving away from the burning building and looking over at his dirty and worn out pet that obviously needed grooming. He was so very proud at what he made. He drove into a forest and made his way down deep into it. He parked the car in the middle of the forest. Rina looked around happily like a puppy and turned to look at him. “Soooooooooooooo! Where are we!” She asked getting out of the car tilting her head curiously. He got out as well and began to gather his bush cover up to cover his car. He then walked into a huge patch of vines as Rina followed and he opened up a stone door. Inside was a beautiful mansion. The outside covered in vines and hidden under the trees where it could be completely unseen. Rina opened her mouth wide and twirled happily as her long blue hair twirled along with her. "It’s so pretty!” The doctor stopped her from spinning and grabbed her wrist. “Now now, don’t get too excited. Your room is upstairs on the right but we need to get you cleaned up.” He said dragged her to the bathroom. First he brought her to the shower and washed her, head to toe. Then he dried her and braided her hair into two long braids. He smiled at her and brought her to her room. “Rest up my dear, you have a big day tomorrow.” He shut the door as she walked in slowly tippy toeing into her room like a ballerina. She twirled once more gliding her fingers across the blue wall and she jumped onto her bed snuggling up into it. The room was beautiful and cozy. It had a bed, a vanity, a closet and a rack filled with guns. She smiled staring at it. She got up quickly and ran towards the rack. Instantly she fell in love. She picked up a rocket launcher in the shape of a shark. “I’m gonna call you.. Fishbones!” She laughed hysterically. '~Smile! It’s called gun play..~' After a few months of training with her doctor and gun lessons. She was ready to do his chores and dirty work. He sent her out on her first mission. He had a tracking device under the skin in her neck dug deep down into it so he could find her wherever she was just in case something happened. She walked out of the forest and began to run with fishbones on her shoulder and her bullets attacked to her chest and waist. She finally got into the city and walked around out of sight. She began to climb building abnormally almost like spiderman. She jumped from roof to roof looking around the city and finally as she got to her destination. A high school. She smiled sadistically as she got into the building from the roof and caught the culprit. The principle. “I gotta message for you!” She said as she busted down his door. The principle almost fell back in his chair. “W-Who are you!?” He asked in shock. Rina looked over at fishbones and mimics talking with I’m like a puppet moving his mouth up and down. “Dr.Willston said he hasn’t forgotten about you ratting him out!” The man stood up from his desk and backed up into a book case. A few books falling from it. “W-Wah .. I.. No! That! HAHAHAA! Silly man, no no that wasn’t me! That.. was uh.. J—“ Before he could finish Rina soon became bored of his bullshit. “Any last words? Ha! No. Just die.” She blew the rocket blowing him to bits and pieces. A ground of people ran up to the principles office but before they could do anything she was gone already out of the window. She was too fast for them to even see a thing. They spotted a long stream of blue hair swipe out the window but that’s all. The man was blown to chunks. Rina made her way back home happily and ran up to the doctor jumping into his arms for a hug. “Did I do good!? Huh huh!?” She asked happily as she clung to him. The doctor laughed and smiled big. “Yes of course my dear pet. Now rest. You have another big day tomorrow!” He said smiling down at her and hugging her back but trying to peel her off him as well. She nodded happily and skipped away. She sat in her bedroom singing to herself. “Rules are made to be broken~ Like buildings!~ Or People~!” She hummed to herself. “You’re such a loserrrr, always ready to cry~!” She continued to hum in her room as she sat there cleaning up her guns and polishing them. Rina was no longer Rina. She was a completely different person, a pet. The doctor did as he promised. He gave her feelings, but they were not good ones. She’s lost all sanity, and any good she had in herself. She was now made to destroy. Destroy everything. He's created a criminial, to cover himself up. Little does he know what she is capable of. Category:Ark 14